


never could be sweeter than with you

by TheTeaIsAddictive



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/M, M/M, Multi, through the magic of snapchat c/l/p hatch their greatest plan yet; get two dweebs together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeaIsAddictive/pseuds/TheTeaIsAddictive
Summary: In which Adam forgets to buy cake ingredients, Belle flies to the rescue, and Cogsworth, Lumiere and Plumette have a fairly complicated scheme to finally get them together.cross-posted from my tumblr





	never could be sweeter than with you

[iOS]

**ok so remind me again why i'm doing this?**

_because youre the bestest friend ever and you love me_

**ugh what a load of bullshit**

**fine i'm going in**

**pray for me adam. and pray for your fucking life if cogs ever finds out that you forgot to buy half the cake ingredients for lumi's birthday. you're lucky i was passing the tesco**

_yes i know belle, thank you again. i really don't deserve you._

**no prob, bob.**

_i just can't believe i forgot the eggs. EGGS, BELLE. HOW COULD I FORGET._

**well, OBVIOUSLY you DID, so….**

_cool cool cool. i deserve it._

[SNAPCHAT]

(a picture of belle picking up a carton of eggs and placing it in a wire shopping basket. the photographer has taken it from behind, the subject seemingly unaware she is being captured. caption: **the eagle is in flight** )

COGS: Wouldn't a more appropriate caption be, 'The Eagle is collecting eggs?'

PLUMETTE: got to agree with my boy

LUMI: i was in a hurry! do not judge my on-the-fly captions!

LUMI: anyway, get in positions, toute de suite! she's heading towards the baking aisle to get the icing sugar, but after that it's only a 5 minute walk to adam's!

COGS: I still can't quite believe that you're sacrificing your birthday cake to get these two together

PLUMETTE: don't worry, cogs, lumi knows what he's doing.

PLUMETTE: he sacrificed his 27th to get the three of us to finally admit we were in a relationship, after all. his track record's not bad.

LUMI: [three smiling emojis with love-hearts for eyes] MON AMOUR

COGS: When you put it like that, I suppose you have a point, Plumes

LUMI: [three smiling emojis with love-hearts for eyes] MON COEUR

COGS: Ridiculous man.

COGS: X

PLUMETTE: get a room, boys

COGS: X’s for you, too, Plumes.

PLUMETTE: … . .

PLUMETTE: stuffy old pocket watch xxxx

LUMI: THE EAGLE IS PAYING FOR HER GROCERIES VIA THE SELF-SERVICE CHECKOUT COME ON PEOPLE WE HAVE ONLY GOT ONE SHOT AT THIS

[iOS]

**+1 carton of eggs, +1 bag of icing sugar, -5 affection for adam**

_thank you so much!!!_

**cool, i’m coming over. if you forgot the eggs and didn’t even realise then i don’t trust you to make the rest of this cake by yourself**

_oh, ok. that’s really great of you, belle._

**hey, buzz me up please, i’m outside**

[SNAPCHAT]

COGS: Alright, she’s in the building. 

LUMI: mon amour, if you would?

PLUMETTE: but of course

[TWITTER]

 _@lostinabook_ so it looks like plans have changed for the super-secret surprise party. namely that it’s no longer a secret.

 _@lostinabook_  which means that my valiant efforts to go to tesco and get more eggs and icing sugar because SOMEONE forgot the key ingredients of a cake were for nothing!

 _@notavillagelass_ oh no, is everything ok??

 _@lostinabook @notavillagelass_ he’s not well, which is a massive shame. you only turn 29 once, after all. i think the plan is to just stay where i am and spend an evening with Cake Killer No 1, since it’s kind of late

 _@lostinabook @notavillagelass_ thanks for the concern, though! lumi’s birthday celebrations will just have to wait until he’s feeling a bit better.

 _@lostinabook_ in the meantime, there’s no reason i can’t make a cake anyway

[TEXT MESSAGING]

_lumi._

_lumi why is there so much shit on the spare room bed??_

**i’m still in the process of moving in with plumette! there was a bit of a situation, things got out of hand**

_lumi did you have sex on the spare room bed and not bother to change the sheets because if you did that’s really bad roommate etiquette_

**good thing i’m not your roommate any more then, huh?**

_it’s just kind of annoying_

_and unsanitary._

_i hope you feel better soon, you creepy. happy birthday._

**charming as always, adam**

[SNAPCHAT]

LUMI: aaand now adam thinks i have no sense of personal hygiene

PLUMETTE: you DO know there were other excuses you could have made

LUMI: i make sacrifices for my art

[iOS]

**adam?**

_yeah?_

**i can’t sleep**

_me neither_

**tonight was fun. it’s been ages since we just hung out together**

_yeah. i’ve really missed this._

**adam?**

_yeah?_

**do you remember back at the english graduates ball? when we were on the balcony and we were breathless from all the dancing?**

_i thought you didn’t want to talk about that_

**do you remember what you asked me? and i said i didn’t know, and then i said we should be better as friends, and then all the stuff with my dad started?**

_yes. of course i do. i didn’t say anything because i thought_

_i don’t know what i thought_

_i didn’t want to annoy or upset you_

**i didn’t know then, but i know now. but i have a question, too. do you still mean what you said?**

_yes._

**adam?**

_yeah?_

**can you come to the bedroom?**

[FACEBOOK]

 **Belle Lecteur**  and **Adam Garoux**  went from **single** to **in a relationship.**

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed this experiment with epistolary fiction, so any feedback on this would be really appreciated!
> 
> eta 6/11/18: OH MY GOD I'M A MORON LUMIERE'S GODDAMN EMOJIS MEANT THAT LITERALLY 3/4 OF THE FIC WASN'T SHOWING UP
> 
> here's the _rest_ of the fic hahahaha excuse me while i bury myself in the sand


End file.
